


Sit on My Lap

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, tsundere beomgyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Huening Kai. Si anak yang pinter tidur dan pinter ngeles kalo dia dapet nilai jelek. Sepinter itu juga dia bikin Beomgyu baper.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Sit on My Lap

Sekarang jadwalnya Beomgyu piket. Karena siang ini hujan, dan lantai kelas kotor sampai ke halaman-halaman kelasnya, sedangkan kelas harus bersih buat pelajaran berikutnya; Beomgyu dititah anak kelas untuk membersihkannya. 

_Sip_ , sudah macam babu kelas aja ini dia.

Sekarang udah selesai sih acara ngepel mengepelnya, tapi masalahnya sekarang ia bingung mau duduk dimana sambil nunggu lantai kelas kering.

Disini cuma ada beberapa anak kelas yang lagi duduk di sekitar kelas, di daerah yang kering dan aman dari segala kotor-kekotoran tentu saja.

Ia melirik sebelah.

Ada Hueningkai. Si anak yang pinter tidur dan pinter ngeles kalo dia dapet nilai jelek. Sepinter itu juga dia bikin Beomgyu baper sebenernya.

Tanpa babibu Beomgyu menghampiri Hueningkai.

“Kai, minggir. Gantian duduk,” Hueningkai yang sedari tadi fokus pada game di ponselnya menatap Beomgyu kilas.

“Ogah, duduk aja disini,” Beomgyu agak naik darah. Ya gimana, dia udah cape ngepel kelasnya yang kelas dia juga. Sedangkan Kai disuruh gantian duduk aja kaya gini, ogah-ogahan?

Dimana _nih_ bukti gombalan-gombalan Hueningkai setiap malam pada dia.

Yang katanya akan selalu ada, akan melakukan apapun.

Beomgyu berdecih, _cuih_.

Walau kesal begitu Beomgyu memilih untuk tarik nafas dan mari duduk. Ia memposisikan pantatnya pada salah satu daerah yang agaknya lumayan bersih, walau masih ada percikan air sedikit. Tapi saat ia _otw_ duduk, Hueningkai terlebih dahulu menyeletuk

“Siapa yang bilang lu duduk disitu,” ia menyernyit.

“Apa?” Tanyanya bingung.

“Ya siapa bilang lu duduk _disitu_ , di tempat _itu_. Maksud gua duduk disini,” ujarnya menepuk-nepuk pahanya, yang tampaknya agak kurang ajar bikin Beomgyu _Yumapi_. _Yuk mari pingsan._  
  


Teman-teman sekelasnya yang mendengarkan celoteh mereka berdua bersiul-siul ramai ikut meledek. 

Hueningkai _sih_ mukanya sok-sok datar, tapi Beomgyu, udah _blushing_ duluan.

“Apaan _sih_ ,” katanya.

”Malu bego.” Lalu salting.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
